Friends
by Beast Princess
Summary: This is my story of Kyoya's childhood. AN: only one chapter. Sorry.


One day, 8 - year old Tiffany Carson was on her way to school. She was in a car with her mom. Her school is the Raimon Elementary. By the gates…

Tiffany : "Bye mom!"

T mom : " Bye sweety!"

She ran inside and accidentaly ran into the most popular boy in her school, 8 - year old Kyoya Tategami. He had teal hair and a ponytail to drive it back, a black vest with a green ripped up T-shirt and he was also carrying a blue bag with green patches.

Tiffany : "Oops! Sorry. I didn't mean to…"

Kyoya : "No, it's OK. I know it was an accident. By the way, what's your name?"

Tiffany : "M-my name? Oh! I-it's Tiffany. Tiffany Carson."

Kyoya : "Cool. I'm Kyoya Tategami. But I think you kow that already, right?"

Tiffany : "Yea. I…Uh-uh…Well I…Um…Uh…"

Kyoya : "Hmm. Do you need help carying your books? They look kinda heavy."

Tiffany : "Uh… Sure. I'd love some help."

And with that, He helped her carry her books.

Kyoya : "So, what's your first class?"

Tiffany : "Science."

Kyoya : "Seriously?! Me too! I can't believe we're in the same class and we didn't know it."

Tiffany : "Uh…Yea." At this point, she started to blush. "Oh, here we are."

Kyoya : "Here's your bag."

Tiffany : "T-thanks. I-I gotta go."

Kyoya : "OK. You wanna hang out at lunch? You could meet my friend."

Tiffany : "And you can meet mine. I'd love to hang out with you." She blushed a bit after realizing what she just said.

Kyoya : "Alright, it's settled then. Meet me by the lunch gate later. See ya."

Tiffany : "Bye."

At science class, Kyoya and Tiffany were hanging out with their own friends. With Tiffany…

Samara : "There you are! Tiffany, were you talking to _Kyoya_ earlier?"

Tiffany : "I was. And he asked me if we would like to hang out with _him _at lunch. Plus he said that he would introduce us to _his_ friend. So, of course, I said 'yes'. Man-o-man. I can't wait!"

Samara : "Wow-wow-wow. Wow. Time out. Did you say _we_? As in _us_? Seriously? He wants us, of all people, _us _to meet his friends _and _hang out with him? That'll be sweet."

At the same time, Kyoya was telling his friend about what happened earlier.

Kyoya : "…So I asked her if she would like to hang out with us and she said 'yes'. I told her to meet us by the lunch gate. So how 'bout it Victor?"

Victor : "Well, it's like I said Kyoya. 'The more the merrier'. So…"

Kyoya nodded and with that they left. Three hours later was lunch time and Tiffany and Kyoya met up with each other along with their friends. Once introductions were out of the way, Kyoya led them to a picnic table in the shade. It's the same one that he eats in every day. They sat down and start eating.

Samara : "So, when you two met, you _literaly _ran into each other?"

Kyoya : "I guess you could put it that way."

Samara : "So…Where do you live?"

Kyoya : "Who, me? I live in Pinewood Street No. 15."

Tiffany : "Pinewood No. 15? That's just across the street from my place! I live in

Pinewood No. 14."

Kyoya : "Cool. I guess that means we could visit each other oftenly. Man, this life just gets better and better!"

Tiffany : "Yea, tell me about it." She reached into her bag to grab her lunch but…"Huh?...Oh-no!"

Samara : "What's wrong?"

Tiffany : "I think I left my lunch in the car! I must have forgotten to take it with me. Ohh. And I'm real starving too."

Kyoya : "Here."

Tiffany : "Your giving me your lunch?" She blushed a bit while saying it.

Kyoya : "Sure. I never really eat that much. Normally if have leftovers, I gave it to my brother."

Victor : "Except that time when he surprised you, made you drop your lunch and he stole it. He gave you a heck of a scare that time, didn't he?"

Kyoya : "Yea he did." He looked at the bushes behind the tree they're near with and growled a bit. "I just didn't think he'd be _stupid enough_ to try it again!" Then he gave a death glare at the bushes. A boy came out. He wore a golden track suit with a red belt and he had orange hair that looked like Kyoya's.

Kyoya : "Trying to steal from me again Xander?"

Xander : "Alright, alright. Sheesh K. You didn't have to scare me like that. I almost hit a bee hive." He said while rubbing the back of his head. And with that Xander left.

S & T : "Wow."

Victor : "Rookies."

Then Brigit Grace came. Kyoya sighed and closed his eyes. He had his arms crossed too.

Brigit : "Hey Kyoya. (Gasp). What are _they _doing with _you_? You're brave, smart, and handsome. You shouldn't hang out with filthy dorks like them!"

Then Kyoya's eyes snapped open. "What, was that?!" He said angrily.

Victor : "Oh-oh. You shouldn't have made him angry Brigit."

Brigit : "Why do you care? You are just another one of those filthy jerks hanging around a popular boy that's supposed to hang out with a popular girl, like me!"

Victor : "He can hang out with anyone he likes."

Samara : "Yea! After all, he's the one who invited us to hang out with him."

Brigit : "LIAR!"

Just then Kyoya banged his fist on to the table, making everyone stay silent. Kyoya gritted his teeth and growled loudly enough for the entire group to hear.

Kyoya : "I'll ask you one more time Brigit. What did you say? What did you call these people around me? I dare you. I double dare you!"

Tiffany : "Kyoya?"

Brigit : "Oh. I called them filthy jerks. I mean they aren't the people you should hang out with, you know. You should hang out with me."

Kyoya : "Tch. At least they're not disrespectful like a certain _someone_ who I'm talking to at this very moment!" While saying that Kyoya shot a death glare at Brigit like the one he gave Nicky, only this one is more threatening and fierce than before. If looks could kill, then Kyoya would have sent Brigit to the underworld. It made everyone feel scared and step back, except for Tiffany.

Kyoya growled at Brigit, and his eyes glowed green, which made her flinched in fear. Tiffany just sat there looking at Kyoya's eyes. She ignored the fact that her friends are telling her to step back. At last Brigit ran away in fear, making Kyoya turn back to normal. He smiled at Tiffany.

Kyoya : "Hmm. You know, Tiffany."

Tiffany : "What?"

Kyoya : "You're the first person that could ever withstand the fear you felt when you saw my anger. Well, other than my dad that is."

Tiffany : "I am?"

Kyoya : "Yep." Then he closed his eyes and crossed his arms again. "Don't even think about it Xander!" He opened his eyes and Xander came out of the bushes.

Xander : "Oh-man! How do you do that?!"

Kyoya : "Lions have sharp senses. Especially with its eyes and ears." Then Xander left.

S & T : "Lions?"

Samara : "What does that had to do with anything?"

Kyoya : "My Rock Leone is a lion type bey. Because of that, I started to learn and live the life of a lion. And honestly, it isn't that bad."

Victor : "Yea, if we had a death glare like yours." He said while rolling her eyes. Everyone laughed. Three more hours passed by in a blink of an eye. Samara and Victor had already gone home with their parents. Only Kyoya and Tiffany are left in the school so they decided to walk home together. On the road…

Tiffany : "Hey Kyoya. Why'd you do it?"

Kyoya : "Do what?"

Tiffany : "Stick up for us. Brigit did have a point. You're a popular boy. You should hang out with popular girls, shouldn't you?"

Kyoya : "Maybe. But I don't like to judge people. And it doesn't matter to me if you're popular or not. I like you guys for who you really are."

Tiffany : "Y-you do?"

Kyoya : "Yea. And besides there's no way I'd let her pick on you after I just met you."

Tiffany : "T-thanks. Oh! We're here."

T mom : "Any! Come here!"

Tiffany : "So, see you tomorrow then?"

Kyoya : "Sure. I gotta go too."

He turned around and headed for his house, but Tiffany hugged him before he left.

Tiffany : "Sorry."

Kyoya : "Hmm. Don't be. You're pretty reasonable. See ya." And with that the friends part ways and headed home.

The End

* * *

**R&R**


End file.
